This proposal requests continuing support for a predoctoral training program in basic Cancer Cell Biology. The program goal is to prepare Ph.D. scientists for careers in basic or clinically-related Cancer Research in academic institutions or industry. The training faculty are drawn from the Departments of Cellular and Molecular Medicine (DCMM), Medicine and Biology, the Moores UCSD Cancer Center, the Ludwig Institute for Cancer Research (LICR), and the Howard Hughes Medical Institute (HHMI). The faculty has been greatly expanded to include faculty active in both basic and preclinical translational cancer research. This program is the only predoctoral cancer training program based in the School of Medicine and is integrated into the Biomedical Sciences (BMS) Graduate Program and is therefore built on and integrated within a broadly based program in cell and molecular biology, genetics, immunology, pharmacology and physiology. The training faculty strongly believes that to cure the derangements of cell processes that occur in cancer cells requires detailed understanding of the molecular, cellular and genetic aspects of both normal and abnormal cell behavior and their application to cancer research. Each of the faculty is internationally recognized in his/her field, has an outstanding training record, and has research interests that are fundamental to understanding cancer cell biology- including cell cycle control, oncogenes and anti-cancer genes, regulatory kinases, signaling, growth control, G proteins and RGS proteins, control of cell movement, glycobiology of cancer cells, tumor production of endothelial growth factors, tumor vascularization, cellular and molecular genomics, and the development of experimental anticancer therapeutics. Those individuals who during their first year in the BMS graduate program express an interest in undertaking thesis research in basic cancer cell biology are selected for support based on the strength of their academic and research performance. Trainees are required to complete both the BMS Graduate Program requirements and the specialized Cancer Trainee Program requirements, including courses in Cancer Research, the Responsible Conduct of Research, tutorials and small group conferences on the cellular/molecular biology of cancer, and attendance at the joint DCMM seminar series as well as a seminar series on the clinical aspects of cancer and the response of tumor cells to various treatments. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]